


情人节专辑————[鲁里] 发情小猫送货上门，竟被男主人盛情款待

by ansonnnnn



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansonnnnn/pseuds/ansonnnnn





	情人节专辑————[鲁里] 发情小猫送货上门，竟被男主人盛情款待

灯光下，镜头前，舞台之上，洛里身着整洁的西装，向观众们友好地招手。  
主持人发问了，“那么，最后一题，你准备好了吗？”  
洛里点头。  
“最后一题， 英国首支取得欧洲赛事锦标的队伍是？”  
洛里很自豪，“当然是！托特纳姆热刺！”  
“答对了！真不愧是热刺和法国队双料队长！”主持人的声音很高昂，“恭喜你可以获得我们的神秘大奖！去往马尔代夫的双人豪华套餐！！！！”  
洛里思考了一下，“可是，如果我单身呢？那该怎么办？这不就浪费了吗？”  
“既然是这样，没关系！我们可以换一个奖品！请看这个！恰好能容纳一个人用餐的小圆桌！适合单身的你！”  
洛里慌了，“慢着！这两个奖品差距太大了吧？！”  
主持人很恶意，“没办法，按照规定，单身人士不能领取去往马尔代夫的双人豪华套餐，你看啊，这小圆桌挺不错的，上面还写着，洛里你活该单身。”  
“！！！！”  
猛地睁开眼睛，原来是一场噩梦。洛里看看自己空荡荡的房间，看看自己身边空荡荡的床位，叹气。就算被噩梦吓个半死，还是要上班的。洛里站在镜子前面整理着自己的领带，心里不禁埋怨着，“该死的吉鲁，怎么还不给我发信息。以前不是很热情的吗？如今怎么那么冷淡？是不是我太冷淡了，他放弃我了？”  
今天，201X年2月14日，热刺事务所。  
终于熬出头了，下班了！洛里开始收拾东西，没想到对面的哈里凯恩一早就收拾好行李了，那小子，一看就知道有约了。洛里不甘心，试探性地问道，“今晚约了哪家的男孩子啊？”  
哈里凯恩不好意思地笑了，“哪里是约什么男孩子，都是他们约的我。嘿嘿嘿，，，”  
洛里倔强地咬咬嘴唇，“诶，可惜了，本来我还想约你去喝一杯呢！”  
哈里凯恩明显是感受到了洛里的落寞，“诶，如果你平时不要对我那么冷淡，也许今晚，你有机会呢？”临走之前还要加以嘲讽，“你的吉鲁呢？他怎么不约你？”  
“诶！我们两个才不是那种关系！我才不可能看上他呢！”  
送走了哈里凯恩，洛里又遇到了春风满面的维尔通亨，牵着一个小男生地迎面走来。  
“洛里啊，这是我的新男朋友，，，，”维尔通亨开始介绍男朋友。  
“你好你好，”洛里开始棒读，满脸遮盖不住的嫌弃。应付着过去了。  
难道今天情人节，自己要一个人过吗？洛里耷拉着脑袋，像只迷路的小猫咪，失魂落魄地在伦敦街头游走。伦敦的天气似乎在嘲笑洛里，在他抬头观望灰色天空的时候，下雨了。脸上冷冰冰的，那不仅是雨水，还是泪水。  
“吉鲁，你再不给我发短信，我就，，，我就，，，”洛里内心咒骂着，回忆着和吉鲁的，暧昧的关系。刚开始，吉鲁还会经常给洛里发送一些不可描述的图片和短信。比如，吉鲁挑逗地摆弄着引以为傲的大茄子的自拍，比如“我的身体里有什么东西卡住了，你能帮我吸出来吗？”洛里表现得很性冷淡，一率回复，“你再这样，我就把你拉入黑名单了。”如今，两人之间是清净多了，不知为何，洛里的心里空荡荡的。  
心生不忿，洛里跳上了taxi，直奔吉鲁的公寓门口。刚下车，他又犹豫了。这，两人并没有确立关系。情人节的这一天自以为是自作多情地跑到吉鲁家里去，不太好吧？万一撞见吉鲁在和哪几个热情的球迷在厮混，岂不尴尬？再说，自己找上吉鲁的家门，不显得掉价吗？自己可是很高贵的！洛里一口气在吉鲁的公寓周围转了几圈，都没有拿定主意，到底进不进去。  
夜深了，洛里还呆呆地站在公寓门口，手里握着一朵无辜的小花，一片片地撕下它的花瓣，“进，不进，进，不进，进，不进，，，，”  
不进啊，，，好吧，可能这就是命运吧，洛里目光很黯淡，正要转身离开。  
黑夜中有人猛地捂住了洛里的嘴，把他的双手扣住，声音沙哑得就像用砂纸摩擦耳膜，“晚上好~现在是打劫~”  
糟糕了。  
那人仔细地观察着洛里的脸，“小美人，既然今晚，你是一个人，我又是一个人，要不你就便宜便宜我吧，”之后是猥琐的笑声。  
洛里后悔了，他不应该，不应该对吉鲁如此冷淡的。如果他大方地邀请吉鲁来家里用餐，也许现在，他就被吉鲁压在身下，用大茄子伺候了。如今，他就要栽在一个劫匪手上了，不甘心！  
无论怎么挣扎，洛里都是那只被抓住后颈的小猫咪了，四肢扑腾却什么也做不了。对方知道他想说点什么，捂住嘴的大手松开了。  
“如果你敢碰我，我就，，，我就，我就叫我男朋友收拾你！他在伦敦可出名了！”口不择言，脱口而出，不计后果。  
“是吗？你男朋友是谁，让我认识一下？”  
“吉鲁！奥利维尔吉鲁！”  
对方松开了他，声音变得很熟悉，“啊哈！我从来都不知道什么时候突然就变成了你的男朋友！”  
洛里意识到自己被耍了！看着身后那个笑得前翻后仰的大吉鲁，恼羞成怒，但是又说不出话。  
吉鲁意识到自己玩过火了，轻轻咳嗽一声，“既然来了，就来我家坐坐吧~”  
洛里的眼睛，因为愤怒而眯成了一条线，“不了，我只是路过。”  
“哦，，，这样啊，，，”吉鲁停顿了一下，“路过都能在这里转几圈，真是不容易啊！”  
原来这家伙一直看着洛里少女怀春一般在公寓旁边兜圈，也不邀请洛里进屋。  
口嫌体直，洛里还是和吉鲁进了屋，然后一起享受烛光晚餐，一起洗鸳鸯浴，赤裸裸地躺在一张床上。吉鲁明明有很多机会对自己出手，但是一直没有发动攻势，洛里不明白，是因为自己魅力衰减，吸引不了吉鲁的主意吗？想着想着，洛里发出了一声年老色衰的老猫才会发出的嘶吼。尽管他试图用枕头捂住自己的嘴，吉鲁还是听见了。  
吉鲁摩挲着洛里光溜溜的玉背，“怎么了？”  
“没事，我就是，，不太精神，，可能是太累了，，，”洛里的脸红得像颗樱桃。  
吉鲁坏笑一声，“我觉得你可能只是太紧了，，，”洛里的美臀又白又嫩，打上去，声音很清脆。吉鲁相信，经过一番小鸟医人的疗程之后，洛里一定全身舒爽。又是一阵爱抚和耳语，洛里有点招架不住了。这浓眉大眼的小伙子，肌肉健硕的肉体，禁忌一般的大茄子，这谁顶得住啊？！洛里当然是！把屁股抬高啊！  
伴随着床上的激烈运动，床脚发出无力的嘶哑声。吉鲁就像驰骋疆场的牛仔一般，腰部发力，稳住自己胯下的洛里。洛里虽然身体紧绷，也早已失去知觉。担心洛里的身体塌下去，吉鲁还贴心地弓起身体，一手架起洛里的肩膀，一手固定洛里的美臀，顺便在耳边灌输一些淫声秽语，让洛里娇躯一震。两具香汗淋漓的肉体扭在一起，两人被汗水打湿的刘海频繁地上下摆动。洛里的表情很痛苦。  
吉鲁好恶意，明知故问，“疼吗？”洛里以埋怨的眼神作为回答。作为奖励，吉鲁松开洛里，把他平放在浅色的床单上，四目相对，并且赏给洛里一个深吻。洛里刚刚开始放松下来，一条大茄子又伸进去了！防不及防！正面被肛！  
你以为把你放平是要放过你？不，只是想正面肛你！这吉鲁，坏得很呢！ 洛里有苦说不出，只能从牙缝里挤出咪咪呜呜的声音，以示抗议。嘴上抗议，身体倒是很诚实，昔日用来守门的双手，现在用来给吉鲁的公狗腰助力，深入探索，越发深入了，好像连胃部都有插入感了！这球门，没有白守啊！  
双方喘了一口气，有什么液体填满了洛里的内部。吉鲁抽出来的时候，白浊的液体溢出，滴落在床单上。。  
洛里扶着额头，下半身的疼痛感消退一些了，头脑清醒多了。反观吉鲁，还处于一种停不下来的状态。怎么办？在床上的不合拍是两人关系的杀手！洛里决定牺牲自己，作出一副“啊~我还想要~下面，下面还想要更多~~~”的表情。吉鲁迟疑了一下，摇摇头，绅士地拒绝了，“做爱这种事情嘛，不要勉强自己。。。”  
“我的演技就那么差吗？”  
吉鲁戚戚眉，“这那里需要演？你这小身板，我一晚上要艹七个！”这句话太轻薄了，洛里委屈地缩成了一团。吉鲁熟练地把他揽入怀中，拍拍他的背部以示安慰，“诶呀，能抱抱你，我就很幸福了。我像是那么肤浅的男人吗？只能用下体来思考？”  
“当然不是！我说的是，你最好了，喵呜！”给吉鲁卖个萌，算是今晚的收尾吧，大茄子虽好，娇躯却不一定吃得消呢。缓缓，明晚再战。  
第二天，热刺事务所。  
洛里的手机响了，有一条短信。打开，那是一张，吉鲁的，正装的，挑逗地， 摆弄大茄子的，自拍！洛里幸福地笑了，回复了几个粉红色的爱心。  
对面的哈里凯恩发出了“惹！”的声音，“看来某人昨晚过的很滋润啊？”  
洛里装出一脸无辜，水汪汪的眼睛狡猾地转动几圈，“你说什么？我怎么听不懂呢？我还是快点工作吧，今晚还有约呢！”


End file.
